far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 631 - Drone Zone
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #631 - Drone Zone is the six-hundred thirty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fortieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Home for the Holidays? Kurt pops out of the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and goes westward to the Far Lands. $45,214.01 is the current Child's Play Charity donation goal. The current size of the world is 23,230 megabytes or 23 gigabytes. As the Christmas season is approaching, Kurt remembers about schools ending for a winter break. Kurt lives in Arizona away from his hometown in Chicago, and he wonders how many of his audience lives away from family and if they go home for the holidays. He currently does not have travel arrangements and wonders how horrible a person he would be if he did not go. Kurt is told he should not feel obligated to go home, but he does not want to be a jerk to his family. Question: Since hiking is one of your favorite pastimes, have you thought about combining it with fishing and hunting? Although he joined his father fishing a few times, Kurt has no interest in going after animals. Killing animals are not in his interests, and he hates guns. Question: What is your opinion on drones? Personal ones and the government death ones if you'd like? Sticking to personal ones, Kurt thinks that drones are kind of a misnomer as people still have to control them. Kurt saw a drone that can take selfies for you, he finds it interesting, but it is still pretty expensive. Question: Do you think Mars or Venus would be easier to terraform, why? Mars is the obvious answer, as Venus has a hellish surface. Venus in a runaway greenhouse effect, and is completely un-savable. The lower gravity of Mars poses a lot of problems. Question: Any video games you've played and known you hate it in the first five minutes and why? Some games like Ocean City Racing and Crash Time were obviously awful, but they were so bad they were awful. Just on twitter, Avidya complained about Overwatch and how boring he found it. Kurt went through a long process to get a hero in Overwatch, and just felt no desire to plat it. Kurt just is less interested in Overwatch, and might start playing it alone. The game seems focused on skins and the gameplay seems left behind. Question: Patagonia or Iceland, where would you go? Not knowing much about Patagonia, Kurt goes with Iceland Question: What is up with WraithDagger and cookies? Kurt does not know. Question: When is the last time you've cleaned your eyes.......? Unsure what the donor is talking about, Kurt moves on. Question: Do you watch the other Far Landers' journey to the Far Lands? He is unaware of anybody else currently going toward the Far Lands. Trivia * The end slate links to a Jollyville - A Minecraft Christmas Adventure with Eneija! and ''Kurt's First Race in iRacing - Trucks at Daytona with Conelanders.''